


[podfic] So Green and Pale

by BabelGhoti



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuletide Treat, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Macbeth reveals the true horror of his tale.





	[podfic] So Green and Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Green and Pale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147732) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 11:14 
  * **File type:** MP3 (10,2 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/33/items/longwhitecoatssogreenandpalereadbybabelghoti/longwhitecoats%20-%20So%20Green%20and%20Pale%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _So Green and Pale_
  * **Author:** longwhitecoats 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Relic of the Battle of Dunsinane Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507163) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
